walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dee (Video Game)
Dee is an original character who first appeared in Bonnie's Story in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC. Pre-Apocalypse Unknown Location Almost nothing is known about Dee's life before or as the outbreak began except she was married to Leland. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Bonnie's Story" starts off with Leland flirting with Bonnie. While talking, Leland mentions how he and a woman named Dee found her whilst Bonnie was having trouble with a drug addiction, which they eventually helped her get through. Dee shows up with a bag, to which she says is a "surprise," and it is revealed that she is Leland's wife. After Leland relentlessly questions Dee about it, they start arguing. This causes Bonnie, Leland, and Dee to get attacked by Stephanie, Clive, and Roman because Dee's "surprise" turns out to be stolen supplies from their group. While running away, Bonnie gets shot. Leland goes to help her but Dee convinces him to run away into a cornfield. After running through the field, Bonnie hides behind a tractor, attempting to hide from their pursuers. Minutes later, a figure approaches the tractor and Bonnie hits him/her with a rebar. However, the mysterious figure turns out to be Dee. Bonnie's hit fractures Dee's skull, and it is evident that she is going to die. Bonnie tries to apologize, but in the end Dee reveals just how much she's disliked Bonnie, calling her a "bitch" and a "junkie" for trying to steal Leland from her. Death Killed By *Bonnie (Accidental) While hiding from the people who shot her, Bonnie grabs a piece of rebar and, believing her to be one of the attackers, hits Dee in the head with it, fracturing her skull. The initial blow doesn't kill her, though she bled to death from her wound after sustaining brain damage. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dee has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Bonnie Dee and Leland found Bonnie during a period in which she was fighting an addiction to drugs. They nursed her back to health and have stuck together as a trio ever since. One rainy afternoon, Dee catches Leland and Bonnie off guard hiding from the rain under a tree and asks what they were talking about. No matter what answer Bonnie gives her, Dee will react with doubt, but let the subject drop. Despite that, Dee and Bonnie chat over Dee lending Bonnie her nail polish. However, Dee is angered when Leland calls Bonnie "darlin'" and calls out both of them for possibly flirting with each other, saying "I know what side your bread is buttered on. Yours, too". When the three of them are being chased by other people carrying guns, Bonnie falls behind. Dee prevents Leland from helping her by pulling him away. Even so, Dee does care about not wanting to leave Bonnie on her own, and tries to search for her in the cornfields while carrying a flashlight. Unable to see Dee in the dark, Bonnie mistakenly believes she is one of the members of the group chasing her, and hits her over the head with a rebar. Stunned, Bonnie frantically apologizes and explains what happened. As Dee lays dying, she scorns Bonnie, calling her a "junkie" and a "bitch" regardless of what Bonnie says. She also calls out Bonnie on her mutual attraction to Leland, which Bonnie can either agree or disagree with. Either way, Dee dies swiftly and retains her harshness to Bonnie, accusing her of intentionally killing her. Leland Leland is married to Dee, but is attracted to Bonnie. Dee has her own suspicions about her husband's infidelity, and goes as far as to refer to Bonnie as his "girlfriend". Leland and Dee constantly get into arguments and disagree about things. Despite it all, Leland does care a great deal for Dee, and is emotionally devastated upon seeing her dead body. He wishes to bury her, though there is not enough time and so he can either say his final goodbyes and leave, or stay and mourn over her, the latter of which results in his death. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"400 Days" **"Bonnie's Story" Trivia *Dee is the fifth character Cissy Jones has voiced, the others being Katjaa, Jolene, Linda, Brie, and Shel. *Cissy Jones was in labor while recording the last few lines for Dee. *It is notable that Dee's flashlight that she carries was also stolen from the Pit Stop group; it is evidenced by one of the flashlights being missing in "Shel's Story", described as being "still somewhere in the cornfield" – after Bonnie threw it away. *If you wait until Dee discovers you, without hitting her, she will in fact kill Bonnie, thus making her intentions on finding Bonnie in the cornfield unclear. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC Category:400 Days Characters Category:Deceased